Wild Fire
by emo barbie
Summary: Wild Fire: Haku's return. Orochimaru stumbles upon a boy who still clings to life, even though he is already dead. He brings the boy back to life and using his power to help his own goals, by sending him with Gaara on a mission. Gaara/Haku Rewritten again
1. Chapter 1

_Based off of a comic I created  
Pairing: Gaara/Haku, some Zabuza/Haku  
Summary: Haku longed to protect Zabuza even after he was killed, though his heart had stopped, his soul still stayed, hoping to grasp that last bit of life he had and stay with Zabuza, but no one ever seemed to notice...that is until Orochimaru stumbled upon him. _

_-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Oh what a poor, poor boy._

Orochimaru bent down as he placed a hand on the boy's chin, turning it ever so slightly as he examioned the boy's dirty face.

_Left all alone..._

He had Kiba dig him up after he had stumbled upon the grave and the large sword which Kiba had distingished to belong to the world known Demon, Zabuza.

_No one seemed to care enough to notice...You were still holding on. _

Orochimaru grinned and let out a laugh, startling Kiba out of his gaze as well. "Allow me to help you." He chuckled to himself, Kiba's eyes glanced from Orochimaru to the boy once more before he went back to examioning the sword still stuck in the ground.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Wild Fire:**

**_Haku's return_**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_You see...it is only through the eyes of other's...that our little lives have any signifigence..._

"Gaara-san!" Haku raced up to the other, a water bottle in hand as he tugged on Gaara's sleeve.

_...If there is no one who sees you.._

"Aren't you thirsty Gaara-san?" Haku asked, holding out the water bottle to the other.

_...or even looks at you..._

Gaara however refused to stop his pace, or even to look at the other as he continued on threw the desert.

_...it's as if, you don't even exist._

Haku tried again, pushing the water bottle closer to the other, and tugging on his sleeve once more, however this time he received a growled from the red head before he quickly smacked the bottle from Haku's hands, causing Haku to stumble and fallbackwards as well.

_You are of no use..._

"Leave, you are of no use to me." Gaara snapped at him, as he continued on, still not bothering to look at the othe.

_Those words..._

Haku let out a cough as a cloud of dust came up filling with lungs with the sand, he shook his head as it settled once more, only to see the other hadn't stopped.

_His usefulness is at an end..._

Haku watched Gaara's back as he continued on, his vision going cloudy with tears, which Haku quickly wipped away.

_You don't understand the way of the Shinobi...I merely used him..._

Gaara glanced back over his shoulder to find wipping his eyes before he turned to look back up at Gaara, but the other's eyes seemed glazed and his eyes were now wet with mud. (You know dust and tears do infact make mud, A duh!)

_I am like a weapon..._

Gaara's frown deepened as he made his way back over to Haku, though he did not quicken his pace as he did so.

_That has been broken... _

Gaara stood before Haku a moment, the other looking up at him as if he were a lion about to pounce on his prey, but instead of attacking the other he reached out a hand to help him up.

_And is of no further use..._

Haku stared at the outstrethed hand a moment before finally taking it, and with ease Gaara pulled the other frail boy up.

_So why..._

Haku stumbled to his feet with the same grace as he had used to fall on his ass, before finally gaining his balance and turning to stare at Gaara, studying the other as he stood his height before the other, finally after a moments pause, turning to head on once again.

_...does he still look at me...?_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=_

_...Wounds of the heart are a bit diffrent. Unlike wounds of the body, there are no medicindes that can help them get better..._

_The small Gaara looks up at Yashamaru, a look of wonder and confusion on his face as he listens._

_There is just one thing...that can ease the wounds of the heart...unfortunately it's a bothersome cure...for you can only recieve it from another. _

_What is it? _

_The small Gaara cocks his head as he asks and Yashamaru smiles._

_Love..._

Haku bends down and dusts off his Kimono before finally chasing after the other and grabbing his sleeve once more, holding out the water bottle for the other to take, Gaara furrows his brow as he glares at the other, finally with a growl, takes the bottle from a smiling Haku.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Gaara's past**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The full moon was covered with dark desert clouds as the cold nights air sturred the small Gaara's hair. He walked the quiet street alone, towards his home were he was neither expected or welcome, but he would go anyway, Yashamaru was gone, and his father was rarely home, and upon the accasions that he was, he never spoke once to his son.

"Ah! Come back here!" A small voice cried out as a child bumped into Gaara, pushing the boy off balance a moment before he regained it turning to glare at the other who had been chasing after a rabbit. Gaara growled in annoyence as the sand around his rose, his small fists, clenched at his side.

The child caught up to the rabbit, scooping it into his arms as he turned to look at Gaara, cocking his own head a the raging boy before him.

_**" You-" **_Gaara growled, heatidly, as the other boy stepped closer.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked tightening his hold around the struggling bunny, a small frown on his face, his voice laced in concern.

The sand around Gaara stopped, but never lowered, and the glare apon his face never fell.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you." The boy smiles as he reaches out a hand to Gaara. "I'm Haku."

_His hand was small and fraile..._

Gaara reached out hesitantly before finally grasping the other's hand, his eyebrow raised, as he watched the other boy, as if he would lash out at any moment.

_And...even colder then mine. _

The child giggled a wide grin plastering his face, and Gaara's glare fell, as the child squeezed his hand.

_Yet his smile...seemed to not only warm me...but clear the darkness that clouded my mine..._

Gaara watched as the child placed the bunny back onto the ground, but to his surprise a small trail of ice hung from the child's hand loosely, and wrapped around the rabbit's neck like a collar and leash.

_And for a moment..._

The Child laughed as the rabbit tried nawing at the ice, but quickly released it as it sunk it's teeth into the cold substince.

_I was happy._

**"HAKU!**" The child's laugh was suddenly cut off by a gruff voice.

"Zabuza-san...!" The child hunched his shoulders as he made a face. "Sorry! Gotta go!" Haku smiled and turned around, waving back as he pulled the bunny behind him. "See ya!"

And as the child vanished so did Gaara's smile.

-=-

It wasnt until that night, that Gaara remebered he had never told the other his name.

-=-


	2. Rewritten!

_I know the original was suckish, and no that's not were it ends, please if you like to re-writen version, please comment and I may continue, if you don't oh, it won't be the first story I never finished.  
_


End file.
